Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional tool box 10 with at least one drawer contains a first body 11 and a second body 12. The first body 11 includes a first accommodating space 111 and a first cover 112 fixed thereon, a first drawer 13 with a first receiving portion 131 mounted on the first accommodating space 111 of the first body 11. The second body 12 includes a second accommodating space 121 and a second drawer 14 with a second receiving portion 141 fixed in the second accommodating space 121 of the second body 12. To assemble the first body 11 and the second body 12 together, a first locking mechanism and a second locking mechanism are arranged in the first body 11 and the second body 12, wherein the first locking mechanism includes two first lock grooves 113 defined on two sides of the first cover 112 of the first body 11, two first gripping portions 151 secured below the two first lock grooves 113, two first pressing plates 152 rotatably connected with the first body 11 and located below the two first gripping portions 151, two first hooking portions 1521 disposed on two bottom ends of the two first pressing plates 152 and corresponding to the two first lock grooves 113, and two first springs 153 defined between two first side plates 114 and the two first pressing plates 152 to push the two first pressing plates 152 to swing outwardly. In addition, the second locking mechanism includes two second lock grooves 123 defined on two top ends of two second side plates 122 of the second body 12, two second gripping portions 161 secured below the two second lock grooves 123, two second pressing plates 162 rotatably connected with the second body 12 and located below the two second gripping portions 161, two second hooking portions 1621 disposed on two bottom ends of the two second pressing plates 162 and corresponding to the two second lock grooves 123, and two second springs 163 defined between the two second side plates 122 and the two second pressing plates 162 to push the two second pressing plates 162 to swing outwardly, such that the two first hooking portions 1521 of the two first pressing plates 152 of the first body 11 retain the two second lock grooves 123 of the second body 12, thus fixing the first body 11 and the second body 12 together. When desiring to separate the first body 11 and the second body 12 from each other, the two first pressing plates 152 of the first body 11 are manually pressed inward, and the two first springs 153 push the two first hooking portions 1521 of the first pressing plates 152 to remove from the two second lock grooves 123 of the second body 12, thereafter user's hands grip the two first gripping portions 151 of the first body 11 to upwardly remove the first body 11 from the second body 12.
However, such a conventional tool box 10 has defects as follows:
1. Because the second accommodating space 121 of the second body 12 is open, when the first body 11 removes from the second body 12, the second body 12 cannot be covered by the first body 11, so tools in the second drawer 14 will fall. In other words, the second body 12 cannot be used as an independent drawer to hold the tools.
2. The tool box 10 only contains the first body 11 and the second body 12 in which the first drawer 13 and the second drawer 14 are arranged, so the user has to pull the first drawer 13 or the second drawer 14 firstly to take the tools out, thus limiting usage.
3. When separating the first body 11 from the second body 12, the user has to press the two first pressing plates 152 so that the two first hooking portions 1521 of the two first pressing plates 152 remove from the two second look grooves 123 of the second body 12, and then his/her two hands grip the two first gripping portions 151 to upwardly remove the first body 11 from the second body 12., thus causing troublesome operation.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional tool box assembly 20 contains a third tool box 21 and a fourth tool box 22. The third tool box 21 and the fourth tool box 22 include a third body 211 and a fourth body 221 for accommodating tools, a third cover 212 and a fourth cover 222 rotatably coupled with the first body 211 and the fourth body 221. To assemble the third tool box 21 and the fourth tool box 22 together, a third locking mechanism and a fourth locking mechanism are arranged in the third tool box 21 and the fourth tool box 22.
The third locking mechanism includes two third lock grooves 2112 defined on two sides of two top ends of two third side plates 2111 of the third body 211, two third gripping portions 213 secured below the two third lock grooves 2112, two third pressing plates 214 rotatably connected with the two third side plates 2111 and located below the two third gripping portions 213, two third hooking portions 2141 disposed on two bottom ends of the two third pressing plates 214 and corresponding to the two third lock grooves 2112, and two third springs 215 defined between two third side plates 2111 and the two third pressing plates 214 to push the two third pressing plates 214 to swing outwardly.
In addition, the fourth locking mechanism includes two fourth lock grooves 2212 defined on two top ends of two fourth side plates 2211 of the fourth body 221, two fourth gripping portions 223 secured below the two fourth lock grooves 2212, two fourth pressing plates 224 rotatably connected with the two fourth side plates 2211 and located below the two fourth gripping portions 223, two fourth hooking portions 2241 disposed on two bottom ends of the two fourth pressing plates 224 and corresponding to the two fourth lock grooves 2212, and two fourth springs 225 defined between the two fourth side plates 2211 and the two fourth pressing plates 224 to push the two fourth pressing plates 224 to swing outwardly, such that the two third hooking portions 2241 of the two third pressing plates 224 of the third body 211 retain the two fourth lock grooves 2212 of the fourth body 221, thus fixing the third tool box 21 and the fourth tool box 22 together. When desiring to separate the third tool box 21 and the fourth tool box 22 from each other, the two third pressing plates 224 of the third body 211 are manually pressed inward, and the two third springs 225 push the two third hooking portions 2241 of the third pressing plates 224 to remove from the two fourth lock grooves 2212 of the fourth body 221, thereafter user's hands grip the two third gripping portions 223 of the third body 211 to upwardly remove the third tool box 21 from the fourth body 22.
Nevertheless, such a tool box assembly has following disadvantages:
1. Since the third cover 212 and the fourth cover 222 are rotatably coupled with the first body 211 and the fourth body 221, the use has to rotate the third cover 212 or the fourth cover 222 upwardly to take tools in the third body 211 or the fourth body 221, thereby limiting usage.
2. When desiring to separate the third tool box 21 and the fourth tool box 22 from each other, the two third pressing plates 224 of the third body 211 are manually pressed inward so that the two third hooking portions 2241 of the third pressing plates 224 remove from the two fourth lock grooves 2212 of the fourth body 221, thereafter the user's hands grip the two third gripping portions 223 to upwardly remove the third tool box 21 from the fourth body 22, thereby operating the tool box assembly inconveniently.
3. Due to the third tool box 21 is plied on the fourth cover 222 of the fourth tool box 22, when taking the tools out of the fourth tool box 22 and opening the fourth cover 222 directly, the third tool box 21 above the fourth cover 222 is turned over. And, when plural tools are piled on the fourth cover 222, the fourth cover 222 cannot be opened directly, so the user has to remove the third tool box 21 from the fourth tool box 22 firstly so that the fourth cover 222 is opened to take the tools out, and then the third tool box 21 is re-piled on the fourth tool box 22, thereby causing troublesome operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.